garofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Yamagatana
Rin Yamagatana is a Makai Priestess trainee, featured in Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun; she is the younger sister to Makai Knight Tsubasa Yamagatana. She makes a guest return in The Tougen Flute as an assistant priestess. Personality & Character Rin is the younger sister to Makai Knight Tsubasa Yamagatana; she is a Makai Priestess-in-training. Both she and Tsubasa are orphans, they lost their parents when they were little; the priests, as well as Tsubasa, helped raised her. As Tsubasa succeeded in becoming White Knight Dan, Rin noticed her brother being more strict and unable to reveal a smile anymore. Despite the negative attitudes her brother might bring, she knows he cares about her and Rin desires to see him smile once more; she was learning to cast a special spell in hopes to make him smile once more. She's a proud little girl, head-strong, stubborn, and in over her head at times; she often requires rescuing because of that. After the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, Rin was happy that her brother learned to smile again and also gained Jabi as her mentor. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: Rin was a novice priestess and still hadn't completely gotten the basics down for spell casting. She only mastered a few spells, one to retrieve her brush, another to levitate stones, and one to create butterflies to help her brother, Tsubasa, to smile. By the time she has returned in Tougen Flute, Jabi had already completed her basic training and moved on to specialize in an unknown discipline. Tools & Equipment * [[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: Like all priestesses, she carries a Madō Brush for use of magic. * Mahōi: Like all members of the makai she wears, Mahōi. When first introduced, it seems she carried a patch of Horror's blood to gain the attention of Kouga Saezima. Later in Tougen Flute, she has since changed wardrobes. History Early Days When Rin was born, Priestess Garai was given the pleasure of naming her; she chose her former pupil, Rin Saezima. Rin's and her brother, Tsubasa, were orphaned at a young age and was raised by the Makai community. The deaths of their parents weren't fully explained, but it was in the service fighting against the Horror threat. Tsubasa eventually graduated as a full-fledged Makai Knight, inheriting the title of White Knight Dan. However, his knighthood hardened him as a person, often making him difficult to associate with others. However, Rin always believed she can bring back her brother's smile and she resolved to become a good priestess to do so. Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun In the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, Rin somehow managed to communicate with Amon and was given the mission to find Kouga. Amon instructed Rin to use horror blood to bait herself towards Horrors in hopes to find Kouga within his district; Rin left Kantai without consent to find Kouga. Rin's search for Kouga found herself in trouble as she encountered Eruzu; likely for her, Kouga did appear and Garo defeated the Horror. Kouga was not amused that Rin baited herself to lure him out and told her to go home, however, Rin wouldn't have it as she traveled far to find him; he would take Rin seriously after telling him she was sent by Amon. At the Saezima household, Kouga wasn't sure was Rin reliable and she was eager to prove herself with a demonstration. Unfortunately, her spell-casting was shoddy and it damaged Kouga's favorite painting of Kaoru. this matter angered Kouga, but since Rin didn't know the importance of the painting, Rin thought Kouga was overreacting. No longer able to humor her, the two found a room where they would use a special spirit summoning technique to communicate with Amon. After Amon appeared, Amon thanked Rin for her efforts and told Kouga about Jabi still alive and needs rescuing as she's trapped within a beast within the Makai Forest. Even though Kantai is Rin's home, it's a place filled with danger and spooks as various parts of Kantai are literal death traps. Even less motivating, she had to return and face her brother. Kouga took a shortcut and took the makai path and reached to Kantai shortly. However, the entrance to enter the Makai Forest was guarded by Tsubasa's two knight trainees; they were easily defeated by Kouga. Things got more difficult when Tsubasa arrived himself to defend his students and the entrance. Both Kouga and Tsubasa fought, but her brother used levitation magic to best Kouga. To help Kouga, Rin used her own levitation spell to help Kouga. To Tsubasa's rage, he stopped fighting and yelled at Rin for helping an outsider and not her own brother. Priestess Garai arrived to settle the matter; she had the power to overrule Tsubasa and favored Kouga to help Amon. It was there that Garai revealed that Rin was named after Kouga's mother and Garai believed the fact Rin is helping him now is an interesting turn of fate. Ready to retrieve Jabi, Kouga asked Rin to help him open the gates to enter the Makai Forest. However, she was warned that dark spirits will tempt her to close the doorway behind; if she does, Kouga will be trapped inside. While Kouga was battling the Makai Beast Miki, Rin was struggling to keep the gateway open as dark spirits game to scare her by giving out haunting cries and touching her; she was very afraid, but she kept the gates open just long enough for Kouga return. Jabi was there to personally thank Rin for helping her. When Zaruba asked was it a scary experience, she at first lied, but shortly admitted it was a very scary experience and cried in Kouga's arms. After Jabi was saved, Jabi mentored Rin in spell-casting. It was while there that the group had gotten word that Legules had returned. In a small study room, Garai informed every one of the story of Legules and his dark legion. It was there the group learned that Legules had returned to attempt to bring darkness into the mortal realm by tainting the Phosphorus Arrow during the Midnight Sun solstice. Tsubasa would storm into the study, demanding to know why a dead person (Jabi) is allowed within Kantai grounds. However, Jabi made Tsubasa touch her body to awkwardly allow him to know she's very much alive and he was forced to drop the matter. However, he refocused his feud with Kouga, but it was halted when Rei appeared. The group heads to Phosphorus Arrow and Jabi realized the arrow has lost it's mystical energies and requires recharging. However, with Legules on the move, the three knights, along with the priestesses and trainees prepare for battle; while the priestesses recharge the arrow and create a barrier against their enemy, the knights stand to watch. By nightfall, Legules had come and his powers were highly formidable even against so many makai warriors. In the final stretch of the battle, Tsubasa was about to be finished off by Legules, until Rin intervened; Legules attacked Rin and Garo blocked the attack, but not before a piece of dark shrapnel hit and infected fin. Jabi performs a risky move in which she dilutes her blood with Rin using Madou Flames as a medium (Makai version of blood transfusion). The process made her experience great pain, but she survived the process and went to see Tsubasa. While having a moment with Tsubasa, Legules appeared out of Goruba and kidnapped Rin to the Abyss Forest. Legules had the Karakuri tie her down for a sacrificial ceremony. Kouga saved Rin and since have the love of Jabi as her protector. The Tougen Flute Several years has passed (7 years since her last appearance) and Rin is now in her late teens. She had come to the secret forest to visit Jabi, where Jabi was training a group of new recruits later helped train the young girls in the basics of spell casting while Jabi was busy speaking with Makai Priest Agi. Unfortunately, Rin's appearance was brief and she wasn't involved any further in the story. Relationships * Kouga Saezima: The two met during the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun. Although the two started out having trust issues, the two quickly learned to depend on each other and show great care for one another. Tsubasa was highly irritated to know that Rin would go to great lengths to help Kouga, but ignore his own brother for the Golden Knight. It was Kouga and Rei that spoke to Tsubasa when she was suffering from a deadly infection, that Tsubasa should be more honest about his love for her sister. The two had parted ways on good terms and haven't met each other since. * Rei Suzumura: Rin met Rei during the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun. To Rin, he is a disturbing mystery as she always thought Makai Knights never smiled, but Rei often does and it makes her uncomfortable. * Tsubasa Yamagatana: Rin's older brother, Tsubasa often uses "tough love" tactics against Rin, however, she never listens to him and a source of Tsubasa's irritation. After the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, he learns to be softer with Rin (when she almost died) and more honest with his feelings. * Jabi: Rin's mentor, after the events of Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun, Jabi took a liking to Rin and decided to take Rin under her wing as a student. By the events of The Tougen Flute, the two had parted ways on good terms. * Garai: An elder Makai Priestess, it was Garai that helped named Rin, after Kouga Saezima's mother, Rin Saezima. As one of the elder's of Kantai, she oversees the operations and training of the priestesses that comes to her, including training Rin. * Amon: The fallen great Makai Priest, he somehow managed to reach into the mortal realm and convinced Rin to help him relay a message to Kouga. It is unclear did that have a relationship prior to that, but Rin has shown great trust and faith in Amon. Gallery TBA Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia *Rin is portrayed by Yuzumi Shibamoto (柴本 優澄美, Shibamoto Yuzumi). *Between Demon Beast of the Midnight Sun and The Tougen Flute, 7 years has passed since Rin was last seen. She was 11 when she first appeared; it is presumed she's 18 years of age now. Navigation & External Links * Rin Yamagatana on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Makai Priest